


counting the ceilings

by twilightscribe



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Complete, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what Q says next that nearly floors Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting the ceilings

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 371 words  
>  **Prompt:** q is turned into a 12 year old child after an experiment at the q branch lab. bond has to take care of him.
> 
> Written for [chibura](http://chibura.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

It goes without saying that James Bond does not like children. And despite the fact that Q is brilliant, sharp, and almost exactly as he always is, that does not change the fact that he is now a child; one that Bond has to take care of.

He's completely lost.

Q is sitting at the breakfast bar in Bond's flat, unremarkable in every aspect except for the fact that it's practically empty. He is swinging his legs back and forth and watching Bond as he makes tea and lunch; his eyes are wide and taking everything in at once. Sometimes, Q pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, but he never takes his eyes off of Bond.

“You're an assassin,” he says in a matter-of-fact tone. If his voice wasn't so high, so obviously a boy's, it would have sounded natural. As it is, it's just unnerving.

Bond sets a cup of tea and a sandwich in front of Q, keeping his expression as neutral as possible, “I am.”

Q doesn't immediately begin eating. Instead, he looks Bond over from the top of his head to his shoes and pushes his glasses up his nose again before they can slide off. When he meets Bond's eyes, there is no fear, no anger, no hatred in his eyes; all there is is trust and something else that Bond cannot name. Q smiles, big and wide and bright and it fills Bond with a warmth that he has not felt in a very long time. There is very little that compares to the smile that Q gives him.

What Q says next, though, tops that entirely and nearly floors James.

“That's alright; I trust you. I know you'll keep me safe.”

His hand fists on the counter and it takes a surprising amount of concentration not to stumble or show how much that one statement has affected him. Instead, he turns away and makes another sandwich for himself, just for something to do with his hands.

He wonders if Q will remember this when Q Branch inevitably finds a way to reverse this transformation. He's surprised when he realizes that he hopes he does and is torn at realizing that it would be for the best if he didn't.

**FIN.**


End file.
